Prisão
by Nieryka
Summary: Irvine e Seifer se encontram, e isso só pode acabar mal. Aviso: Fic Yaoi. Estupro e outras maldades...' Não gosta, não leia!


Prisão

**Por Nyerika**

Irvine acordou na semi escuridão, sentindo o chão duro e frio sob seu corpo. Levantou-se mas quase se arrependeu.Sua cabeça estava estourando.

Olhou em volta e viu a prisão em que estava, o que não lhe importou muito, mas saber que as garotas e Squall não estavam com ele...isso sim o incomodou. "Onde diabos eles estão? Depois daquele fiasco na parada de Idhea...todos nós fomos presos! Por que Squal e as garotas não estão aqui?" .Pensou um pouco sobre os eventos da parada.Era a única chance de acabar com a bruxa Idhea...tudo dependia de um tiro,um tiro seu...e ele tinha falhado desgraçadamente! "Droga! Eu sou um idiota...humn?"

Um ruído vindo da porta o pôs em alerta, e assim que a porta de metal deslizou e se abriu investiu com tudo para cima da primeira pessoa que surgiu: um guarda do local. Os dois se chocaram e com a surpresa o homem caiu, dando passagem para que Irvine pulasse sobre ele para alcançar a liberdade; mas para azar do belo atirador o guarda não estava sozinho.Atrás dele vinha Seifer Almasy...e ele não foi pego de surpresa.

"Ora, ora! Tentando fugir?Nem pensar..." . Pouco delicado,Seifer agarrou o braço de Irvine e o torceu para as costas, fazendo o rapaz sufocar um grito de dor. "Seu desgraçado!Arrgh..." . Atirado de volta para a cela o rapaz ficou parado,atordoado enquanto Seifer andava de um lado para outro.

"Muito bem...conheço vc...é da Garden de Galbadia, não é?" Seifer parou na frente de Irvine, olhando-o de alto a baixo. "O tal atirador de elite...Irvine Kinneas!"

"É isso aí! Eu quero é saber onde estão as garotas! E Squall?" Pelo que sabia desse Seifer, Irvine não ficava nem um pouco à vontade em estar sozinho assim.Se o cara quisesse interrogá-lo ia ter que penar, pois não estava disposto a facilitar, e com certeza não ia arregar pra um loiro aguado desses!Mas Seifer só o estava encarando, e de uma maneira estranha. "Que foi?Que é que vc quer?Está bravo por ter levado umas porradas do Squall e ter apagado antes de ver o fim da festa?"

O rosto do loiro se transformou.De um sorriso de escárnio passou a uma máscara de ódio, o que levou o jovem atirador a repensar se essa tinha sido uma boa idéia. "Você se acha esperto, não é, garoto?" . Irvine viu que Seifer tirava algo do casaco branco que usava...e era sua arma!A arma de Irvine! "Que esse cara ta pretendendo?Me matar com meu rifle só para tirar uma onda?" pensou ele.

O loiro sorriu. "Gosta dessa coisa?- perguntou- Isso é uma velharia...mas combina com esse estilo ridículo que vc criou, tão vulgar!" Aproximou-se do atirador e apontou. "Dá medo?"

"Quer atirar? – Irvine estava tremendo,mas ao diabo que ia dar a satisfação a Seifer – Então atire!" Mas o loiro não atirou, apenas sorriu. "Sente – se, garoto."

O atirador riu, mas Seifer engatilhou a arma. "Droga..." Sentou no chão, olhando nos olhos do loiro arrogante.

Seifer aproximou-se mais, lentamente, e encostou o cano do rifle na boca de Irvine, que apertou os olhos,confuso,achando que aquela brincadeirinha de nervos estava indo longe demais. O loiro então ordenou : "Chupe isso aqui,garoto. Sei que vc gosta." Irvine quase estourou de rir.Aquele era um despautério tão grande,uma cena tão ridícula que ele não conseguia parar de rir, embora em parte o riso,ele sabia, fosse tb de puro nervosismo. "O que esse maluco esta querendo,afinal?" Mas Seifer não estava brincando, ele podia ver nos olhos do loiro.Mas o atirador não iria fazer aquela coisa deplorável, ah,isso não!

"Que está esperando,garoto? – gritou o loiro, impaciente. – Acha que eu não sei que essa sua fama de Don Juan é furada?. Que eu não sei que na verdade vc gosta é de brincar de cow-boy com os caras da tua Garden?" .Irvine ficou petrificado. Os olhos deviam estar arregalados, pois viu Seifer rir. "Do que diabos esta falando? – Irvine explodiu, furioso. – Que conversa mais sem pé nem cabeça é essa, seu maldito?" .Irvine quase se levantou, aturdido, mas o loiro o golpeou com o rifle, atirando-o de volta ao chão, rindo. O atirador levou a mão ao rosto, sentiu o sangue escorrendo da boca e olhou por sobre os ombros para Seifer, que agora estava colocando o rifle no chão e vindo em sua direção. "Droga... esse cara é doido...bem que Squall disse que ele era um psicopata, um maldito sádico psicopata! Mas...o que ele quer...comigo?". O atirador tremeu, já imaginando o que seria, mas não podia admitir para si mesmo o que o maldito loiro estava querendo.

"Bem,garoto, agora que já nos conhecemos um pouco melhor, acho que podemos continuar com algo mais íntimo,não?". Seifer tentou agarrar o pulso de Irvine, mas o jovem atirador se esquivou e desferiu um chute no loiro que apenas riu e se desviou. "Acha mesmo que pode competir comigo! Que piada! Venha aqui,garoto...se souber o que é bom pra vc..." . Irvine, desesperado, sabia que Seifer era mais hábil em luta corpo-a-corpo, e que sua desvantagem seria mortal diante dele, mas não podia, não queria ser usado ou humilhado de jeito nenhum! "Toma isso, seu desgraçado!" Levantou num salto e acertou um soco no rosto do inimigo, fazendo-o recuar um passo. O suficiente para passar correndo e agarrar a arma. Irvine riu e apontou, engatilhando. "Agora vamos ver o que vc faz, Seifer! Parece que sua sorte mudou um pouco..."

Seifer riu, cuspindo um pouco de sangue, e tirou o casaco deixando-o cair no chão. Irvine estava pronto para atirar quando ouviu a voz odiosa do loiro, caçoando: " Esta descarregada...pode atirar a vontade que só vai ouvir...clic...clic...clic...". As pernas do atirador falsearam um momento, mas ele puxou o gatilho querendo que a terra o engolisse qdo ouviu um simples "clic". A arma estava mesmo descarregada. Foi tudo tão rápido que Irvine só se deu conta de estar no chão, o nariz escorrendo sangue por Seifer ter lhe dado um soco como retribuição pelo outro.

"Solte-me! Eu estou avisando,maldito,me solta!" Irvine se debateu ao sentir Seifer em cima dele, imobilizando seus braços com as mãos, sentado sobre suas coxas (nota da autora: e QUE coxas!).

"Ah...não mesmo, meu caro! Isso eu não faço, pelo menos até eu terminar o que pretendo!". O atirador tentou se erguer mas parecia que o loiro pesava toneladas, e o riso dele era inumano! Irvine podia até sentir o hálito do maldito no rosto, e Seifer fazia questão de olhar bem nos olhos dele, parecendo saborear o desespero do rapaz. "Para com isso...seu desgraçado! Eu não sou um dos seus soldadinhos, pros quais vc deve dar todo dia, maldito! Me solta! Eu não quero!". A gargalhada do loiro encheu a cela e o atirador sentiu que seu braço era torcido de novo, agora para obrigá-lo a virar de bruços,o que só fez diante da dor insuportável que Seifer lhe impingia. "Arrgh...seu..."

"Quem disse que vc precisa querer alguma coisa, garoto?. E quanto ao que vc disse...fique tranqüilo...eu não vou dar nada para vc...vc é quem vai!" . Irvine, sentindo a dor do braço ainda torcido nas costas olhou por sobre o ombro e viu que o demônio sádico tirava agora uma corda do bolso.

Tenso, tentando ainda se libertar, o belo atirador, desesperado sentiu que estava tendo as mãos amarradas. "Não faça isso! Seu diabo maluco, me deixa em paz!". Mas Seifer não deu atenção, apenas o virou de novo para ele, sorrindo como um tigre que avalia a presa antes do bote. Diante do olhar aturdido do atirador, que ainda tentava se soltar, dando pinotes e rosnando como fera, Seifer abriu o colete de Irvine revelando o tórax bem definido e liso do rapaz. O olhar do loiro percorreu cada centímetro da pele, e Irvine corou como uma garota, sentindo o contato daquele olhar como se uma cobra rastejasse sobre ele tamanho o nojo que Seifer lhe dava. O loiro riu, passou a mão pelo peito do atirador e beliscou um mamilo rosado. " Que rapazinho bonitinho...". Irvine quase enlouqueceu. Reunindo forças sabe-se-lá de onde se ergueu e deu uma cabeçada em Seifer, que rosnou de dor mas não saiu de cima dele, ainda por cima deu-lhe um tapa doloroso e o empurrou de volta, furioso.

"Já chega de ser bonzinho, garoto!Você pediu e vai ter o tratamento que merece!". Seifer se levantou, chutou a cintura do belo rapaz e foi até a arma. Pegou o rifle e voltou para junto de Irvine. "Agora eu vou te dar um bom motivo para amar essa velharia, moleque!Você vai adorar!".

O atirador cuspiu sangue no chão e riu. "Seu maluco...eu sei qual é a sua...vc ta doido pra ser comido mas ninguém faz a caridade,né? Por isso vc é todo nervosinho assim, tou sabendo!". Irvine riu, já meio fora de si, desafiando o loiro irritante. Mas o riso parou assim que sentiu Seifer puxar com força suas calças, as botas... o estava deixando nu! "Ei! – gritou aflito, vendo o loiro com o rifle na mão, sorrindo perigosamente – O que pensa que vai fazer? .Pare com isso!".

Então Irvine entendeu para que Seifer tinha trazido seu rifle descarregado para lá. Tonto de tanto terror o jovem sentiu o cano frio encostar em suas nádegas. Arregalou os olhos e tentou escapar, mas Seifer estava agora segurando suas pernas abertas, com força maior da que Irvine podia se livrar.

Aterrorizado, quase implorando, Irvine gritou ao sentir que Seifer empurrava o cano de metal, lentamente para a entrada de seu ânus, rindo. "Agora vc esta gostando, não é, garoto?.Um cano grosso no seu rabo é o que vc gosta!" "Chega!Já chega disso!Pare, pelo amor de deus, vc não pode fazer isso!Não!Nã...AAARRRRGHHH...!".Irvine sentiu as lágrimas caindo, o corpo todo se torcer diante daquela invasão terrível. E ele podia sentir tudo...o cano o estava penetrando lentamente, frio e duro, dilacerando sua pele delicada, ferindo tudo.Ele sabia que o liquido quente que escorria dele era sangue...tinha sangue em seus olhos tb, ele imaginava, pois estava tudo vermelho,ele mal podia enxergar...ou era apenas a dor?E Seifer ria...

"Por favor..." Irvine murmurou, sufocado. Seifer então, cruel como nunca, empurrou o cano do rifle de uma só vez, arrancando um grito rouco do belo atirador, fazendo o corpo firme e belo se vergar todo em agonia. "Agora sim, garoto...assim que eu gosto...bem obediente!" A risada de Seifer despertou Irvine e ele olhou para o loiro com ódio e dor estampados no rosto. "Maldito...lunático...aaarrgh ...eu vou te matar..." Seifer deu de ombros e largou as pernas do rapaz, indo para frente dele. "Agora vem a melhor parte, amigo...calma...tudo que entra tem que sair,não é?" E dizendo isso começou a puxar o rifle devagar.Irvine estremecia a cada movimento doloroso, achando que aquilo era capaz de durar para sempre.Então Seifer o retirou todo e o jogou para longe, mas ainda guardava outra surpresa paro o belo Irvine. "Agora que já esta amaciado vamos brincar sério!" Irvine gritou um sonoro palavrão ao ver Seifer abrir as calças e retirar o membro para fora. Estava duro e as veias pareciam saltar de tão inchado que estava. "Não! Não,não,não!Afaste-se de mim!" Sem dar importância aos gritos de Irvine Seifer se meteu entre as pernas dele e o penetrou firme, agarrando as pernas que tentavam chutá-lo e erguendo-as até seus ombros. O atirador rosnou de dor e aflição sentindo o membro machuca-lo ainda mais, Seifer estocando sem piedade como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne qualquer.

Irvine mordeu a língua para suportar a dor e fechou os olhos, sem querer ver o rosto do maníaco que o violentava. Pensou em Squall, em Quistis e Selfie...seus amigos que talvez tivessem passado por isso tb.Ele jurou que cortaria Seifer em pedaços se ele tivesse tocado nas garotas! Agora Irvine nem se dava mais conta do que Seifer fazia...apenas sentia como se estivesse muito longe daquele espetáculo horrível, preferindo lembrar de seus amigos queridos, que tanto carinho tinham por ele. Que Seifer o virasse do avesso e o matasse, se quisesse...mas ele não se importava mais. E se os outros não tivessem sofrido esses abusos, então Irvine não iria lhes contar. Eles já tinham muito o que se preocupar...e Irvine era homem o suficiente para levar isso sem se abater...era só esquecer...

"Pronto,garotão! – a voz do loiro parecia distante, agora – Você fez um bom trabalho,sabe? Gostei...talvez eu repita isso outro dia. Porque é claro que vcs não vão sair daqui tão cedo!". A luz do corredor iluminou a cela por um segundo e Irvine viu Seifer sair. As mãos já não estavam amarradas e ele se ergueu apesar da dor. Seu rosto estava molhado...imaginou que Seifer no fim tinha resolvido ejacular em cima dele...maldito demonio! E sua boca tb estava um pouco amarga...quando se deu conta de que não era só o sangue sentiu tanto nojo que virou e vomitou. Olhou em volta e viu suas roupas jogadas...pelo menos não estavam perto e não tinham sido manchadas. Irvine teria que se limpar e se vestir, agora...e depois esperar.

Tempo depois, quando Irvine já estava vestido e mais calmo a porta se abriu de novo e um guarda entrou. O atirador foi guiado para outra cela e sorriu ao ver Quistis, Zell e Selfie deitados, ainda inconscientes. Afinal eles talvez não tivessem sido atacados, e isso era tudo no momento que importava para o atirador. Mas...e Squall? Irvine suspirou e sentou ao lado de Selfie. Squall talvez não tivesse tido sorte...como ele.

FIM


End file.
